degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Frankie Hollingsworth
Francesca "Frankie" Hollingsworth is the younger sister of Miles and twin sister of Hunter Hollingsworth. She is a Sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Frankie is the complete opposite of her older brother Miles. She's always trying to be the perfect daughter. Keeping up with appearances for her father's mayoral campaign is a top priority. Grounded, positive and intelligent, Frankie is the perfect image of what a politician's daughter should be. She made her first appearance in You Got Me. She was best friends with Keisha. She is also friends with Shay Powers and Lola Pacini. She currently has a conflict with her former friend Zoë Rivas. Frankie is portrayed by Sara Waisglass. Character History Season 13 In Summertime, Frankie and her brother Hunter are mentioned by their dad when he says to Miles, "Why can't you be like your siblings?" In My Own Worst Enemy, Miles first mentions Frankie to Tristan saying that she once took tap dancing lessons and, since he got bored waiting for her, took a hip hop class next door. In You Got Me, she is seen at the ticket sale talking to Zoë and a few other girls about the Beach Dance. She asks about the boy Zoë is bragging about to be dating. When Zoë won't give an immediate answer, she asks if its Miles and tells her not to her "stupid, older brother" back. Just as Zoë is about to reveal his name, Miles comes over along with Tristan and Maya to buy tickets for the dance. She watches Zoë and Miles get into a small argument. When Zoë finally reveals that she's going to the dance with Drew, Frankie is stunned. After Maya brings up how Drew already has a fiancée attending university and Zoë swiftly says the two must have broken up, she gives Zoë a small look. In Better Man, Frankie is with Zoë and the rest of their friends and Zoë talks about when Drew asks her out. Clare comes up to the girls and asks what's going on and Frankie explains that Drew asked Zoë out. In Dig Me Out, Frankie is seen in the classroom, wearing a bra outside of her shirt, and talking to Keisha. In Power to the People, Frankie participates in Imogen's protest against the dress code when it comes to girls and guys with her friend Keisha. They are soon caught by Mr. Simpson and silenced for their protest. When Imogen asks the girls about how to revise the dress code, Frankie suggests provocative dress rules, saying that she dresses the way she does to attract boys and intimidate girls. After Imogen is able to change the code, Frankie and Keisha approach Imogen and Becky, saying that they were impressed with the new dress code. She says that she didn't want to ruin the new code for everyone else by dressing inappropriately. In No Surprises, Frankie is seen with her whole family at their home. She goes along with Miles being reprimanded for his pool incident with Maya Matlin, his girlfriend. Frankie says that she bets he was naked in the pool with Maya and implies he was doing something inappropriate with her. Miles insists that they didn't do anything other than just swim, but she and the family think otherwise. She along with her brother Hunter are praised by Mr. Hollingsworth for all the good publicity they have put on him for their good behavior. She is also seen being interviewed by her father's campaign manager and watches Miles fury as he kicks over a chair, not knowing her father is having an affair. In Basket Case, Frankie is seen talking to a friend while Zoë is hanging on her and they laugh. She is later seen with Miles and tells thier father he's telling the truth about the party. In Unbelievable, Frankie and Hunter walk into the pool house to bring Zoë breakfast. When Zoë asks what happened at the party, Frankie shows her various pictures from the night before. Frankie believes the pictures may jeopardize their chances at winning the Sing-Off, but Zoë tells her things will be fine. Later on, Frankie watches Zoë practice for the Sing-Off commenting that she is amazing and may not be able to memorize the routine. When Keisha runs in late and states that she was defending Zoë, Frankie nudges her but Zoë tells them to tell her what's going on. The two freshmen tell Zoë how there's rumors that Zoë slept with boys at the party but she tells them that nothing happened, and they continue with rehearsal. The trio later walks through the halls singing their song when Frankie receives a video which Zoë asks to see. Frankie and Keisha watch as Zoë reveals that she doesn't remember doing the things that took place in the video. At the Sing-Off, Frankie, Keisha, and Zoë begin to perform and do well. However Zoë eventually freezes and runs off the stage, but Frankie still continues with the performance. Frankie stays by Zoë's side for long but the rumors eventually get to her. When Zoë comes to sit with her at lunch, Frankie pulls her aside saying that people are upset at her for causing the pep rally to be cancelled. Zoë keeps telling Frankie that she isn't lying and Frankie tells her that people are saying she regretted sleeping with the boys, and cried rape. While Zoë keeps telling her not to believe it, Frankie reminds her that she almost did the same with Drew and eventually walks away. Before the basketball game, Frankie waits in the foyer with her fellow Power Squad members. When she sees Miles leave the locker room, she asks him where he's going only to be ignored. When Zoë enters the foyer, she spots Luke flirting with Frankie and runs to push him. Frankie along with everybody else watch as it is revealed who the culprit is. She is last seen watching Luke get pulled into the police car. In What It's Like, she is among the group of freshmen to ask Connor for tutoring after his makeover. In Close to Me, she is seen swooning over Connor yet again and gives Jenna a weird glare when she intentionally makes out with Connor in front of her. She is also present at the dance with her friends. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Frankie is talking to Zoë and tells her not to be the helpless victim and talk to the director and be the star. In You Are Not Alone, Frankie signs up for Winston's club, Comic Book Society, and it is revealed she is interested in Winston. Frankie shows up to The Comic Society's meeting, and Winston disbelieves that Frankie is really a fan since he has never seen read a comic book before. In class, Winston notices his name was played during a game of MASH, which Frankie and Keisha had been playing. After school, Winston goes over to the Hollingsworth home to confront Frankie. When Miles leaves, Frankie appears in front of Winston, and takes off her robe, revealing that she is wearing a pink bikini. Winston is attracted at the sight of her and is so stunned that he doesn't say anything. Frankie smiles at him, but Winston backs up and accidentally falls into the pool. Since he cannot swim well, Frankie dives in and pulls him to safety. Winston accuses her of getting into the bikini to distract him, but Frankie says that she doesn't need an elaborate plan to make him look dumb. He says that she has been doing it all week in the club meetings and in her MASH game, where he was the loser. However, Frankie asks him, "Who said you were the loser?", revealing that she likes him. Winston realizes that she left it on the board on purpose so that he would see it. The two kiss in the pool, before pulling away, saying that Miles could never know about this. They then kiss again. In Enjoy the Silence, it is revealed that Frankie has caught bronchitis and is staying home at school. She warns Winston that she is sick, and throughout the episode, he progressively gets sicker. While Frankie and Winston are talking, they are interrupted by Miles, who is determined to find out who kissed his little sister, which he found out from Keisha's tweets. Frankie insists the guy is a nice guy, but Miles decides to hunt him down and warn him anyway. Miles eventually finds out that Winston kissed his sister, and he reveals that Frankie had a crush on Winston when she was eight. In How Bizarre, she is helping Drew with packing envelopes of her father's campaign merchandise and tells him that he forgot to put in a button, calling him an idiot. When her mother comes and starts acting strangely around Drew after he rejects her offer to talk alone, Frankie starts to realize something is wrong. She does as her mother asks; however, when she asks Frankie to get her and Drew coffee. She catches her mother and Drew sharing an intimate hug in the pool house and doesn't know what to think, so she walks off. It is later revealed she did not tell her father about the hug. In Hypnotize, Frankie, Zoë, and Keisha are auditioning to be models in the fashion show. She runs into Winston, who is filming the auditions. Winston is surprised to see Frankie auditioning to be a model. Winston tells her that he didn't think it was her thing, but has to leave to film for Degrassi TV, wishing her luck. Frankie is worried about his comment and wonders if he meant that he didn't think she was pretty enough. Frankie auditions and impresses Imogen and Becky, however, it is lately revealed that she didn't make the final list, while Zoë and Keisha did. Upset, she asks her mother if she can get plastic surgery, since she thinks she didn't get in because she was ugly. Her mother tells her no, and suggests to talk to Becky and Imogen about it. The next day, Frankie approaches Becky and asks to be a model, listing off qualities about why she is qualified. Becky gives her a second chance, saying she was already planning on doing so, and Frankie confidently walks off. In Out of My Head, Frankie is walking in the hallways with Zoë and Keisha and Frankie talks about how Becky changed her mind so quickly Zoë responds or was her mistake how rich you are? Frankie responds what does that have to do with it? Keisha says maybe she's hoping to slide in for New York fashion week on a Hollingsworth jet. Frankie responds or maybe she realized I'm a good model. Zoë says or maybe your mom gave Becky a donation that could help her change her mind? Frankie responds that's ridiculous. Frankie says she wouldn't do that right Keish? Keisha responds well there was that time in grade 2 when you magically put in front of the Balla residual after your mom talked to the instructor. Then Frankie and Miles walk in the hallways and Frankie says everybody is making fun of her because she's rich and Miles says who cares what everybody thinks and she asks if there mom ever paid someone so you can stay on a team he said yes she paid the coach so he could stay on the baseball league and she says thanks for the talk. Just a few minutes before the fashion show started Frankie walked up to Becky asking her if her mother payed her to give her a modeling spot. Becky laughs a bit and tells Frankie that she would never accept money to do something like that. Frankie really wants to know why she got the spot again so she asks Becky why she changed her mind about her being a model. Becky then tells Frankie; 'Winston said he would only shoot the show for Dtv, if you weren't in it.' Frankie looks a bit annoyed then says;' He did what?' After Winston explains the two end up kissing. In Believe (1), Frankie is watching Zoë perform on stage and starts listening to Maya and Tristan as they talk about the reporters outside. When Zoë follows them to see what is going on, Frankie follows as well and is surprised when she sees the amount of media outside, but does not go out to see them with Tristan and Zoë and stays in the building. She is next seen sitting close to Zoë at her trial and is soon called to the stand to tesitfy. She is very emotional on the stand and when the lawyer starts heavily questioning her about the party, Frankie answers with hesitation. When the lawyer asks her if Zoë ever mentioned she wanted to hook up with boys at the party, Frankie is scared to tell the truth since it would hurt Zoë's case, but then the laywer hounds her that she is under oath. Frankie looks at Zoë and sees her telling Frankie not to say the truth, but Frankie gives in and tearfully says that Zoë did say she wanted to hook up with guys at the party. Following the trial for that day, Zoë is freaking out because of what the press says about her being obsessed with boys and Frankie chimes in that what they're saying is true and that Zoë cares a lot about what people think about her, naming off the boys that Zoë has been with recently. Tristan tells Zoë that it doesn't matter what Keisha and Frankie think, but Zoë then tearfully says it matters to her. Keisha then leads Frankie away from the situation and they walk off. In Thunderstruck, she and Winston are watching a French film and cuddling on the couch when Miles steals the remote from her. She chases and jumps on his back for it, and the two decide to settle who gets it by playing charades. She tries to act out the movie Inglorious Bastards, but Winston is unable to solve it, and they lose the round, bringing out her aggressive side. She is annoyed when Tristan is able to solve Miles' charade, and is shocked when Tristan reveals having a thing with Yates. Later on, she joins the boys in the game of Murder, eagerly running off to hide. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Frankie is mad at Miles for being late for the Hollingsworth family photos for their dad's campaign as mayor. Frankie seems shocked/surprised to hear Miles was late because he was making out with his boyfriend. Frankie is at breakfast with the family and is happy to get a text from Becky saying she made Power Cheer. Miles arrives at breakfast very happy, Their parents question him over their boyfriend while Miles asks if they think kissing someone is ridiculous and alludes to Frankie and Winston dating, Frankie asks if Tristan and Miles are a couple, Miles says maybe and she asks if he is gay, bi, or experimenting with fluid sexuality, Miles shrugs in response. In Wise Up, Miles comes home in a rage after having yet another fight with his father and Frankie and Hunter are both sitting by the window. Frankie tells him that he's just like their father and starts half of the fights they get into. Miles doesn't want to believe this and runs off. In If You Could Only See, Frankie is in her bed with Winston and the two start to kiss. Winston tries to feel her chest, and she stops him, saying she doesn't want to go that far yet and wants to wait. She then asks why all guys are obsessed with girls' bodies. Winston starts joking around and takes off his shirt, jumping on Frankie and tickling her. Hunter, followed by Miles and their mother walk into the doorway and see the two. Mrs. Hollingsworth tells Winston he has to leave and then tells Frankie she cannot have boys in her room anymore, much to Frankie's disliking. At Power Cheer the next day, Frankie is talking to the girls about what happened and how it's not fair because her parents let Miles get away with murder, but she can't do anything without getting in trouble. She also discusses boys always getting what they want from girls while they get nothing in return. This gives Zoë the idea that they could send nude pictures of themselves to boys on oomfchat for money they can use for uniforms. The girls all jump on board right away, but Frankie doesn't want to do it, completely uncomfortable with the idea. Zoë then gives her an ultimatum and threatens to kick her off the team if she doesn't go along with it, so Frankie caves. She still thinks i'ts a bad idea when they go to Grace for help, but no one seems to listen to her. Frankie is later home getting ready for another media event for her father and changes into an adult-looking dress, thinking she looks great. She gets an oomfchat request from a boy to receive a nude picture, but she doesn't want to take it and is about to take a picture of her in the dress when her mother walks in. She tells Frankie the dress she is wearing is too skimpy, giving her a very childish looking one to change into instead. Frankie gets very annoyed that her mother treats her like such a kid and decides to rebel by sending the boy the nude picture. She is later wearing the childish dress and is annoyed when Hunter comes in and tells her they have to leave soon. She catches him receiving a picture of boobs and calls him out on it, so he tells her not to tell anybody. This makes Frankie question the idea again and feel guilty for sending the picture. In There's Your Trouble, Frankie practices with her teammates for Power Cheer but struggles when Zoë expects too much of them. She and her teammates are incredibly discouraged when they see their rival school perform and she comments that they will need to practice too much to reach that level. After Zoë spends the Degrassi Nudes money on equipment opposed to what it was originally meant for, Frankie speaks up against her. When the squad agrees with her, they all temporarily leave the team. At lunch, she and her teammates are talking when Zoë walks up to them and apologizes with gifts. She and the rest of the team end up feeling bad and return to practice for Zoë. When Zoë expresses her gratitude at their return, she turns on Frankie and informs the team that she hadn't been sending nudes. Frankie tells her teammates that it's just not the type of person she is but they aren't very understanding. Zoë gives her the option to stay on the team and take nudes or leave, and Frankie tearfully quits the squad. In (You Drive Me) Crazy, Frankie works with Lola and Shay in class while they make fun of Arlene. Lola and Shay are unable to help complete their assignment due to Power Cheer practice and recommend that Frankie gets the answers from Hunter. While Frankie initially says that it's wrong, she goes to Hunter anyways. At lunch she asks him for his work and he questions why she's still friends with the girls after they didn't stick up for her. When he leaves his laptop at the table, she takes over and finds disturbing comics of a hero killing zombie cheerleaders. Concerned, she takes pictures with her phone and goes to confides in Winston. The two believe that Hunter may have issues and decide to investigate. At the house, Frankie logs onto Hunter's desktop and finds the rest of the comic. She realizes that the comic portrays Hunter rescuing Arlene from the cheerleaders and not just violently killing them. The next day, Frankie sits with Arlene instead of Lola and Shay. She starts talking to her about comic books and recommend that Hunter take her seat so that he can get to know Arlene better. When the two start to hit it off, Frankie proudly smiles. In I'll Be Missing You, Tristan approaches Frankie and Winston in the hall and tells them about Miles' pot addiction. They are both concerned and want to help, so they come up with the idea to have an intervention for him to try and make him stop smoking. In Hush, Frankie and Hunter enter Miles' room in the morning and tell him that their dad asked Miles to drive them to school that day. Miles is reluctant to get up, and Frankie asks if it is because of Tristan and his fight or if he is hungover again. Their father comes in and is aggressive towards Miles, making rude remarks to him in front of Frankie, but they do not phase her. She then finds his weed and makes comments about how he's addicted and needs to stop, which only annoys Miles more. She asks him to wait to "smoke up" until after he's driven them. At school, they hold the intervention and Frankie starts bringing up symptoms of addiction, which they all agree Miles has been showing. This causes Miles to lash out and call her little, saying she has no idea what she's talking about. In Hero vs. Villain, Zoë stops Frankie in the hallway and says she wants to start fresh, which confuses Frankie. Zoë says she feels bad for kicking her off the team and asks her to rejoin. Frankie is hesitant at first, since she hasn't practiced in weeks, but Zoë says she'll teach her and wants to meet later in the locker room. Frankie is then excited to join again. In the locker room, Zoë gives Frankie her old uniform and start discussing their performance as Frankie changes into it. When her breasts are exposed, Zoë takes a picture of them, which stops Frankie dead in her tracks. As she dresses again, she asks Zoë what she's doing and is confused when Zoë starts bringing up her blackmailer. Zoë threatens to send the picture out if she doesn't stop blackmailing and Frankie is worried about the picture, saying that she's not the blackmailer. The team comes in and Frankie reiterates she didn't do anything and wouldn't hurt her friends. She then goes off on Zoë and calls her villain, saying she deserves the worst to happen to her before rushing out in tears. Frankie watches Zoë speak at the assembly and gets the message when Zoë talks about how wrong it is to send naked photos, realizing that Zoë isn't going to send out her nude photo. Relationships *Winston Chu **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Out of My Head (1336) ***Break Up: Walking in My Shoes (1416) ****Reason: Frankie found out that Winston cheated on her by kissing Lola. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: The Kids Aren't Alright (2) (1422) ***Break Up: Don't Look Back (1428) ****Reason: Frankie developed an obsessive crush on Logan and disrespected Winston. Trivia *She is one of many present and former Degrassi students who don't go by their full name. The others being: **Zig (Zigmund) **Drew (Andrew), **Becky (Rebecca), **Cam (Campbell) **Eli (Elijah). **Fitz (Mark) **K.C. (Kirk Cameron) **Sav (Savtaj) **Dave (David) **Dallas (Michael) **Jake (Jacob) **Mo (Mohammed) **Ellie (Eleanor) **Frankie (Francesca) **J.T. (James Tiberius) **Manny (Manuella) **Holly J. (Holly Jeanette) **Jimmy (James) **Jay (Jason) **Alex (Alexandra) **Toby (Tobias) **Wheels (Derek) **Joey (Joseph) **Alli Bhandari (Allia) **Spinner (Gavin) **Danny (Daniel) **Jack (Jacqueline) **Blue (Bradley) **Rick (Richard) **Luke (Lucas) **B.L.T. (Bryant Lester Thomas) **Johnny (Jonathan) **Spike (Christine) **Snake (Archie) **L.D. (Lorraine Delacorte) **Bronco (Basil) *She was the first freshman introduced in Season 13. Keisha was the second, and Frankie's twin brother Hunter Hollingsworth was third. *Frankie took tap dancing as a child, as revealed in My Own Worst Enemy. *Frankie is the only girl in the family (along with Mrs. Hollingsworth). *Frankie and Hunter are the fourth set of twins on Degrassi. The others being Erica and Heather, Declan and Fiona, and Bo and Ingvar. *It is revealed in Unbelievable that she is on Power Squad. *She is the only current girl who revealed she was on the Power Squad in Season 13. *She is the first person to go out with a sibling's best friend. *It is revealed in You Are Not Alone that she is into comic books. *Frankie has known Winston since she was five years old. *She has had a crush on Winston since she was eight, according to Miles. *It is revealed in Out of My Head that Frankie took Ballet in the second grade. *She is the second character to desire plastic surgery (she asked her mother for either breast implants or a rhinoplasty), the first being Manny Santos. *Frankie is the only character to be a member of both Power Squad and Power Cheer. *Frankie shares the nickname "Saint" with Clare. *Frankie, Hunter, Sean, Marco, Griffin, Adam, Eli, Clare and Grace all share the same line, "Go to hell" **Frankie used this line in Teen Age Riot **Hunter used this line in Finally (1). **Sean used this line in This Charming Man **Marco used this line in I Against I **Griffin used this line in Talking in Your Sleep **Adam used this line in My Body Is A Cage (1) **Eli used this line in Need You Now (2) **Clare used this line in Scream (2) **Grace used this line in Close to Me *She shares a nickname with Tyson (Small Fry). *She appeared in more episodes in Season 14 than any other character. Quotes *(To Zoë): "What are you gonna wear?" (first line) *(To Zoë): "Who are you going with? Better not be Miles. Don't you dare take my stupid, older brother back." *(To Zoë about Drew): "Looks like someone's happy to see you." *(To Clare about Drew): "Drew asked Zoë out." *(To Zoë) "Then don't. Talk to the director. You're the star." *(To Winston about their kiss): "We can't tell Miles." *(To Miles): "Experimenting with fluid sexuality?" * (To Miles): "Dad cares about you and you care about him." Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Siblings Category:Twins Category:Power Squad Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Athlete Category:Musician Category:Season 15 Category:Sophomores Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens